Resident Evil: The X-Virus
by animaniac86
Summary: This is a humorus story about Chris, Carlos, Jill and Claire's escape from a new virus. The PG rating is just for a little violence and gore that might come up in this fan fiction....
1. The X-Virus

Resident Evil:The X-Virus  
Author: Animaniac86   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
21st September 2000  
A group of S.T.A.D.F.(Speacial Task Army Disaster Force)explore of what was  
left of Raccon City after it was blown to bits by a nuclear bomb ready to kill  
anything that's left of the undead from the explosion or to rescue any survivor.  
  
" Sir! This area is clear sir!", A private talks to the captain.  
  
" Private! I won't go until you and the other private ransack the area one  
more time!", Replied the captain with a firey blazing and cracking sounds   
in the background.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Replied the private.  
  
"And that goes to the rest of you!!" The captain ordered his army.  
  
"Yes Sir!" The rest of the army replied and scattered around still searching  
for any survivors.  
  
The captain then moved to his helicopter that is hidden in the background.  
He went in and odered the pilot to fly around the area to search for survivors  
from above.  
  
After the helicopter took off, a shadowy figure appears from behind a brick wall.  
All that is able to be seen is just its eyes glowing in bright red in the dark.  
  
A few hours later, the captain ordered the army to leave the area. The crew   
left the city and the dark figure moved to a part of the city digging non-stop  
moving every bit of ashes, scraps of metal and located a secret door to an   
underground laboratory where it found a test tube in a fridgerator powered by a  
generator being preserved in it. The test tube was strapped with a paper   
around it reading, X-Virus. The monster then said in a low, grumbling,   
horryfying voice,  
"Jill..., Carlos........" its voice soften as it opens the cork that kept the  
test tube sealed and drank the X-Virus.........  
  
  
12th January 2001  
Claire Redfield with her brother Chris Redfield, had made an appointment with   
Jill Valentine at sundown at a restaurant in Chipmunk City which is nearby   
Raccoon city where Jill is staying now after the incident. They will be  
discuss about the nuclear destruction of Raccoon City.  
  
"Hi Jill" Chris greets Jill  
"Long time no see Chris", Jill replied "Who's that? Your new girlfriend?"  
"No, no, no. That's my sister that I was talking about all the time before  
we started our mission." Chris looked at Claire and Claire looked at Jill  
and moved her right hand out and offered a handshake.  
"Nice to meet you Jill" Claire replied with grattitude.  
"Lets get to the point." Chris interupted both girls "We're here to discuss  
about the destruction of the city"  
"So far what I heard is that there aren't any survivors from that explosion.  
The S.T.A.D.F. only found dead bodies of people that was infected from the  
radiation that was left from the bomb"  
"Right Jill, suppose that the monsters survived through the explosion, we   
would have heard some news about it from the cities and towns nearby." replied  
Chris.  
"True, I've searched the cities nearby after finding my brother in Europe.   
I've talked to everyone in those cities and they did not find anything   
particular from what happened in Raccoon City. I've even checked the sewers  
just in case the virus spreads..." Claire spoke up.  
"...but what if the virus spreads?" Jill interupted.  
  
All three of them kept quiet and was puzzled thinking of any other possible  
way that the virus could spread. They ordered some food and drinks then left.  
  
1st September 2001  
A year after the incident, Raccoon City was being rebuild. The radiation was  
subsided and the place is ready for residents to live in peace again.   
Two workers are talking during their break at 12 noon near a dig site.  
  
"Did you know that this place used to be infested by zombies that killed  
almost the entire city that even the cops can't handle?" Work started a topic  
to his friend.  
"Yeah, like zombies ate every human in their path. They say that one of the  
zombie's bite to a living thing, the virus spreads to it and so on." replied  
Ker.  
"It's a good thing they bombed this place last year or no one will be able to  
live in peace when the virus spreads to the whole world"  
"Yeah"  
  
A few minutes later, their breaks over and started digging with the heavy   
machines. The machines dug until it something that made a clunk metal sound.  
  
"What is it?!" shouted Work to Ker  
"Some kinda door!" Ker shouted back to Work "I'll go investigate!"  
"Right! Careful Ker!"  
  
With that, Ker went down the hole with a torch going down with a rope. When   
he got to the bottom of the hole, he found a hatch and opened it. He was shocked  
to find a monster somewaht sleeping in a cocoon with one of its eyes opened.  
With his walkie talkie, he called Work " Work, Ker here. I think I found   
something that looks like a zombie like monster" he talked to the walkie talkie  
in a frightened voice.  
"Impossible! that nuclear bomb wiped out everything in its path. You must be  
seing things" Work replied  
  
The monster then looked at Ker.  
  
"Wo..wo..work!It's looking at me! It's looking at me"  
"What? Can you repeat that?"  
  
The monster then pooped out of its cocoon and showed its whole body. It has  
one human eye on the left with one eye poked out on the right, big tough body,  
its right arm is full of green gue that looks like acid and its left with a  
strong human arm with no flesh, wings that is all bones that is sharp enough   
to poke through a human's protective gear and it has 10 feet with a sharp   
needle on each end.  
  
"Work!!!!!!!! He's coming to get me!!!!"  
"What?"  
  
Ker then ran to the rope which he use to get down and climbed as fast   
as he can to the surface.  
  
"Ker, you there?!"  
"Help!!! Call the cops!!! There's a monster downthere"  
  
Ker then jumped out of the hole running to his friend.  
  
"What happened Ker?"  
"Not now, you have to call the cops, there's a monster down there"  
"What!!!!Let's get outta here"  
"Warn the others and lets make a run for it!"  
  
The monster then jumped up and saw the two workers Work and Ker. The monster  
jumped infront of them as they're making a run for it but it was too late.  
Two of the monster's legs went right through their body and they were killed.  
  
The monster then went for the cabin as it smell the presence of human flesh and  
is ready to spread the virus as Work and Ker got up on their feet as the   
undead ready to pass on the virus. A few days later, all the workers and  
towns people was under the control of the monster. Only one of the resident  
escaped to tell the tale of the dreadful thing that once happened to Raccoon  
City to the world........ 


	2. This has nothing to do with the X Files

Resident Evil: The X-Virus  
Chapter 2: This has nothing to do with the X-Files  
Author: Animaniac86  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Last Chapter:  
A special task force mainly known as S.T.A.D.F(Special Task Army Disaster  
Force) investigate Raccoon city after the nuclear drop ready to kill/destroy  
anything left of the outbreak; but, they missed something. A monster that is  
still alive and drank a virus which is known as the X-Virus....  
After sleeping for a year, it was found in an underground laboratory and was  
woke up and the terror and fear of the world strikes again......  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
20th September 2001  
Jill was in her house sitting on her bed in her pyjamas watching the news on   
T.V. as she drank a can of coke on her right hand and her left hand is holding  
a remote.  
  
"Today, animaniac86 is ready to tell the world that......" The reporter   
stopped talking reading the news on the paper. She was given a new one and  
she read it out to the world.  
"We interupt animaniac86's news to inform all residents of Chipmunk City to  
evacuate the whole area as zombies, monsters and killer animals are heading  
towards the city!!!!EVACUATE NOW!!!!!" The reporter shouted in fear.  
After those words, she ran away from the camera and chaos happened at the   
T.V Station of Chipmunk City.  
  
"What?!" Jill could not believe what she heard "That's impossible! The   
S.T.A.D.F. did not find any trace of any creature that was left to live  
in Raccoon City last year. How could it be?!"  
  
With those words, Jill ran to the phone to call Chris who is moved to  
Chipmunk City last month who is staying nearby.  
  
At Chris's house, the phone rang waking up both Chris and Claire.  
  
Claire picked up the phone and heard Jill's explanation on the outbreak of  
the virus that infected the whole city of Raccoon City that was said to be  
told by an Anonymous resident who died a few minutes ago.  
  
"What?! But there's no trace of a single mutant or zombie in that area. It  
was investigated by S.T.A.D.F. last year and there was no trace. Must have  
been a lousy army..." Claire replied  
  
From behind, Chris heard the whole conversation and took the handle from   
Claire.  
"Jill, you got to get out of there and evacuate! We'll meet you in front of  
the north entrance of the City so pack up. And make sure you brought some  
weapons and first aid with you. You know what to do." Chris told Jill  
"Just like old times hmm?" Jill replied  
"Just go!"   
  
With that, they both hang up and ran to the entrance gate to the city. At   
that time, the monsters have already entered the city devouring everything  
that's alive in its path. It burps out gasses that turn plants into a  
walking man-eating machine, rats into gigantic monsters that can devour a   
dog in one gulp and so on....  
  
A few minutes later, the S.T.A.D.F. came in the city to destroy all of these  
monsters while at that time, both Jill and Chris with his sister ran towards  
the north entrance.  
  
"Die!!!!!!!!" one of the soldier shot a few rounds of bullets to a zombie.  
It was too bad, it has no effect at all whatsoever. It just go up on its feet  
ready to attack the cops and all the mercenaries.  
"It has no effect!! You can't kill the undead!!!"  
The mercenaries still fire on to slow down the zombies as the residents   
evacuate. Although the zombies were shot about a thousand times, its body  
full of bullets, it still gets up heading towards the city.  
  
A few minutes later, a group of tank, helicopters and jet planes are ready  
to take on the zombies. They open fire on air and ground but there is still  
no effect as more of the zombies appear from the horizon.  
"They just keep on coming!!! Where are they coming from?!" a pilot of a   
helicopter asked himself a question.  
  
Then from no where, a flying beast creature that looks like a gargolye attacked  
on of the helicopters's. It is about two times the size of a human and it  
turned the helicopter around as it tear apart all the metal strips of the  
helicopter as it falls down to the ground. The pilot and some of the mercenaries  
shouted in fear as they went down....BOOM!!! The helicopter was destroyed  
but the beast was safe as it releases its self from the helicopter.  
More of those beast starts coming attacking the ships. All of the helicopters  
and jets were then falling to the ground one by one slowly.  
  
On the ground, the zombies, killer rats and so on were attacking the tanks right  
after they took a bite out of the other mecenaries that was blocking their  
way to the tank.   
In the tank, the comander shouted to the soldiers  
"Don't worry, they can't harm us!! We're protected from them! Just run them over  
and shoot them with our cannons!!"  
The zombies then release a toxic gas that went through the tank and the man-  
eating plants went in and release a gas that turned all the people in the tank   
into zombies.  
  
At the north entrance, Jill was there waiting for Chris as she looked at the  
city filled with monsters that's destroying everthing in their path.   
She then asked herself "How could this happened?"  
Then, Chris and Claire arrived in their jeep...  
"Jill.." Chris asked Jill  
"What?"  
"Why in the world did you bring three large luggage bags the size of a dog?"  
"Those are my best clothes. My pyjamas, dress, inner clothes, swimming clothes,  
wedding, normal, sweaters...."  
"...stop wasting any time just get your guns ready and lets get out of here"  
"Comon hop over and leave your luggage here" Claire told Jill  
"But I used up more than $1,000,000,000 for those clothes"  
"Never mind, just hop on. We don't have much time!" Chris said those words  
as he looked back to the city. "I took so long just to get out of the traffic  
jam ya know! At least appreciate that we can get outta here safely!"  
"Fine, fine, fine" Jill then got on the jeep  
Claire then asked " Jill"  
"What?"  
"How in the world did you get that much money when you only worked as a janitor  
in an elementary school?"  
"Well, when I was escaping from Raccoon City, I went to the bank and to my surprise  
the safe was open so I took as much money as I can"  
"Oh~, I see. But if you have so much money why do you work as a janitor?"  
Jill kept quiet...  
  
A few minutes later, the whole of Chipmunk City was invaded by zombies as  
Chris calmly drives the jeep to the next city which is Old Yolk City trying   
to warn the residents about the outbreak of monsters to both Raccoon and   
Chipmunk City.......  
  
Get ready for chapter 3 of this exciting story!!!!  
Also, pls tell me what you think about it. So I can improve it. Thanx 


	3. The Outbreak

Resident Evil: The X-Virus  
Chapter 3 : The outbreak.... and it has nothing to do with outcast  
Author : animaniac86  
E-mail: animaniac86@hotmail.com  
____________________________________________________________________________  
In Chapter 2:  
The X-virus is deadly but the world doesn't know that there is such virus.  
It had overcome Raccoon City now the virus is investing the whole of Chipmunk  
City. The zombies have become more deadlier and hard to die. Jill, Chris and  
Claire had evacuated the city heading to Old Yolk City......  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
21st September 2001 7.30 pm  
A night club at Old Yolk City....  
"Comon' Carlos do your voice thing" A girl in a bikini hugging Carlos in the   
neck persuading Carlos.  
"Alright Baby...." Carlos replied  
The girls in the room screamed. They were watching a movie on the T.V. when  
a live news broadcast interupted the fun.  
"We interupt your program with a live news coverage of an out break of a deadly  
virus that has just destroyed both Raccoon and Chipmunk City by Jill Valentine,  
Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield. The three people is calling for Carlos to meet  
them at the front of the only night club in Old Yolk City. The military also  
asked everyone to evacuate the area that it 20 kilometers radius from Raccoon  
City, Chipmunk City and Old Yolk City as they're going to bomb the whole place  
untill there's nothing left of the monsters in less than 3 hours.  
So evacuate!!! Man I gotta get outta here too."the repoter then ran with all  
the other crew members following behind.  
"Carlos, who is Jill Valentine?" One of the girls asked  
Carlos replied "Just a friend of mine. Well I gotta get going. And you better  
too because they are deadly. I've handled them before so I guess  
I'll join Jill"  
"Is it because she is your ex-girlfriend?"  
"Sort of"  
With that she slapped Carlos on the face then on the lips then she left.  
"But that was suppose to be the area where you kiss me not slap me..."  
  
A car breaking was heard from outside of the building...  
"I guess it must be them. You all better evacuate yourself before you turn into  
one of those undead killers"  
Carlos then went out of the building and saw Jill, Chris and Claire on the jeep.  
He then hopped on and asked a detailed info about what happened.  
Jill told Carlos "The out break might have occured because of two workers named  
Work and Ker opened a hatch finding a zombie sleeping in it and it attacked  
them which cause them to their end and the virus spreads.."  
  
Claire then said "Nah~ I bet the S.T.A.D.F. members did not do a good job last  
year and they missed something. That something is a monster which is known as  
nemesis that Jill used to told me about. Nemesis survived that explosion and  
went down a secret hatch that leads to a laboratory which kept a new deadly  
virus that has never been tested but is said to enhance all living creatures  
even the undead. The nemesis drank it and felt drowzy be cause it is suppose  
to drink ony 1 drop so it fell asleep and woke up like what Jill said"  
  
Chris on the wheel "Impossible! Maybe, a cute little small girl at the age  
of five...."  
  
Carlos interupted the conversation "Five? Think logically can't you? That kid  
is helpless! How could it survive the terror last year when the whole city is  
full of zombies?!"  
  
A loud screaming sound is heard from above...  
  
"Look up!" Jill shouted  
  
They look up as they saw the flying beast that destroyed the air force in   
Chipmunk City.  
  
"Man! How did they find us?!" Jill shouted  
"Dunno don't care! Lets just get the hell outta here" Chris then speed up  
his jeep to the highest speed.  
  
The beast then followed from behind dodging traffic lights, trees and   
buildings as it glide towards them.  
  
"He's gaining on us!!" Carlos shouted to Chris  
"I know but this is the fastest this jeep can go!" replied Chris  
  
From behind, Claire saw a light flashing in red and blue with a siren...  
It was a police car...  
"//PULL OVER!! THIS IS THE POLICE// YOU'RE GOING 10 MILES PER HOUR IN A FIVE  
MILES PER HOUR PLAYGROUND!!//" The voice of the driver was sent through the  
speakers on the car.  
  
"Rats. Now we have to get a ticket!" Chris mumbles as he pulled over  
"Only 10 Miles per hour.... so slow... where did you buy this thing? In a  
night market? Or did you win it in a kids competition?" Jill asked  
  
"Alright, did you know that you're driving 10 miles per hour in a 5 miles per  
hour playground road?" The officer asked  
"Yes...."Chris answered  
"Aren't you a little too old to be riding a jeep at that size? Its the size  
for a 10 year old kid ya know." the officer continued  
"Alright, we are members of S.T.A.R.S from Raccoon City and there is a monster  
behind us and we are making a get away. OK" Jill told the officer  
"What?! Did you just said that I'm a monster? Oh that's gonna cost you even  
though you are a S.T.A.R.S. member. And, if you are being chased by a monster,  
you wouldn't go that slow would you? ha!?"  
"Look behind you!!" Claire shouted at the officer  
"Are you trying to pull a fast one on me? It will never work....what the?  
HELP!!!!!!!!" The beast grabs the officer on the shoulder with its foot and  
bite him on the neck then dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Poor guy" Claire said  
  
He then woke up with wings on its back similar to the beast that bit him.  
  
"We better go!!" Chris shouted as he drove the [toy]jeep to the main road.  
  
The people were screaming in fear as they knew it was too late to escape on  
their vehicle so they ran on foot. But the fast moving killer rats and plants  
caught up to them and turned them into zombies.  
  
"Why didn't those mutants harm us?" Jill asked  
"Maybe you're too beautiful to be a zombie" Carlos answered  
"Oh shut up! You will never be in my heart"  
  
From the distance, Jill spotted a creatur that looks like the nemesis only  
larger but with 10 legs and different body parts.  
  
"Are you the nemesis?!!" Jill shouted  
  
It replied "JILL.....CARLOS......."  
  
"Must be him. If not how could he know us?!" Carlos said  
  
"DIE....!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nemesis's voice soften and then it heads for Jill,  
Carlos, Chris and Claire.  
  
"No!!!He's gonna get us!!!!!!" Chris shouted as he drives the slow moving  
T-O-Y jeep that is going 10 miles per hour which IS at its highest speed   
away from the nemesis (how pathetic)  
  
"He's gaining on us!!!!" Carlos shouted(Well what do you expect for a 10 miles  
per hour slow moving jeep)............  
  
To be continued....... 


	4. Run~ Forest~ Run~

Resident Evil: The X-Virus  
Chapter 4 : Run~ Forest~ Run~  
Author : animaniac86  
E-mail : animaniac86@hotmail.com  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
In Chapter 3:  
The gang finally met up with Carlos who is in Old Yolk City having fun in a  
night club. The monsters have arrived at Old Yolk City earlier than they   
expected. They tried to make their run for it using a 10 MILE PER HOUR TOY JEEP  
when the monster finally caught up onto them. But suprisingly, the beast did  
not attack them as if leaving for their master... the nemesis......  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
21st September 2001  
8.00pm 2 hours and 30 minutes to nuclear destruction of Raccoon, Chipmunk and  
Old Yolk City.  
  
"He's still gaining on us!" Carlos continued warning Chris  
"Oh~ will you shut up?!! I'm going the fast I can" Chris replied  
"Claire! Help me slow him down with some gun shots" Jill ordered Claire  
"Okay!" Claire replied  
  
Both women then fired a few rounds to Nemesis. But it has no effect. It doesn't  
seem to be slowing down or anything. Nemesis running with its 10 legs catching  
up to the jeep. At last, finally he caught up to the jeep (Hmm... impressive.  
5.2 seconds)  
  
"Jill!!!!Carlos!!!!" Nemesis shouted at the four people while its standing  
on the engine  
  
"Why is he always calling my name and Carlos" Jill asked her friends  
"Maybe its because he wanted me and Jill to be married" Carlos answered  
"Get reeeeaaaaal"  
  
"Whoaaaa~~!!!!!!!" Nemesis screamed  
"What is it?" Jill asked  
"You two still owe me five bucks. And you stole some items from me when I was  
unconcious. I bet you remember. My unlimited ammo. You'd better return it!!  
and fast!! I got a date with Tyrant next saturday this year after I've slept  
for over a year drinking more than what I'm suppose to drink."  
"Alcohol?" Carlos asked  
"No! I drank too much of the X-virus and now I'm a mutated freak!! Look at me...  
I don't think the Tyrant will ever like me." Nemesis continued  
"See!!! I'm right about what happend!!ha ha ha" Claire laughed  
"Tyrant is a girl?!" Carlos asked  
"Well what do you expect? Gay?" Nemesis asked  
"I was thinking of pretty woman" Carlos answered  
"You'll never think of anything else" said Jill  
"So can you give me back my five bucks and all the stuff you took?" asked Nemesis  
"Uh~ I can if a specific PERSON did not ask me to LEAVE my LUGGAGE back in  
Raccoon City. And about the five bucks, I'm broke" Jill replied  
"What!!!!!!!" Nemesis shouted " I'll give you a chance to escape so go!...AND,  
don't use that cheap jeep can or not. It's too slow... No fun at all"  
"Sure!" Chris replied  
"How come you know perfect english" Claire asked  
Nemesis replied "Monster School"  
"Oh~"  
  
The four people then ran on their foot(cool 20 miles per hour)...  
"Ready or not?!" Nemesis shouted "Here I come!"  
He then ran towards them through the alley as his minions continued to devour  
the whole city.  
  
21st September 2001  
9.00 pm 1 hour 30 minutes to destruction  
  
In a closet...  
"Ok, who's idea is it to hid in here?" Jill asked  
"Not us" Chris answered for himself and Claire  
"Me! that's the only way that I can be close to you Jill..." Carlos answered  
  
Jill then punched Carlos on the face...  
"Right hook! Left Hook! Uppercut!"  
"Ow~~~!"  
  
"Quiet... You'll making too much noise" Claire said as she tried to stop the  
fight.  
  
"What ever but I think I'm going out with Chris instead of you" Jill told Carlos  
"Serious?" Both men answered  
"Yes"  
"Don't look at me, I'm going with Leon next, next, next week"  
"I still wonder what you se in that freak" Chris said  
"And I don't know what you and Jill see in each other"  
Carlos interrupted "Quiet... you're ruining our cover"  
  
21st September 2001  
9.30 pm 1 hour to destruction  
  
"Uh~ It's so hot in here my whole body and clothes are covered in sweat" Jill  
complained  
"Everyone's hot too you know" Chris   
  
Claire looked at her watch...  
"Carlos, you said the military will be dropping a nuclear bomb 3 hours from  
7.30 pm right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well phew we have only 1 more hour to escape"  
"But how? There are monsters in every corner of the city" Chris asked  
"Well, we could....." Jill tried to answer but Nemesis's head popped out  
of the wooden door.  
  
"I didn't say that we're playing hide and seek!!" Nemesis shocked them  
"We're playing TAG so run!!!!"  
  
The four people then ran as fast as they could with the Nemesis looking at  
them from behind ready to catch them.  
  
"What should we do? He's too smart and fast for us" Jill asked the others  
as they run for their lives  
"Well first, I would like to ask. Why did you take his weapons" Chris asked  
"But it was a fight to survive" Jill replied "I have no more weapons and I  
thought he was dead so I took it"  
"Like how you took the money from the bank?" Claire asked  
  
From behind, Nemesis is pushing away every cars and other things that is   
bloking his way like a train out of control in a street.  
  
"He's gaining on us really fast!!" Carlos shouted as he looked behind  
"Holy monkeys! We're trapped" Chris shouted  
  
In front of them were zombies a whole street walking to the four people and  
on their other side were the killer animals and plants. From above, they can  
see dozens of those gargoyle beasts.  
  
"This is it, we're doooomed" Jill cried  
"What can we do?"  
"We can stall them until the bomber arrive before they spread"  
"Well if thats all we can do"  
"Well, fire at will!!!"  
  
Gun shots fired from the four people. Firing helplessly before their doom.  
  
"Well this is it. The day when all the S.T.A.R.S. members see's falling stars"  
"Goodbye world"  
"Halleluyah"  
"I'm not married yet"  
  
With that, all of the monsters surround them chomping them.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! GAME OVER I WIN!!" Nemesis shouted to the world  
"What the?"  
  
He saw that the people were actually robots (Made in Taiwan)  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nemesis shouted  
  
The four hero's are making their get away while Nemesis continued searching for  
them in the city when the've already left the city with thier T-O-Y jeep  
(Yup that's what I typed... they went back and got it because they're too  
tired to run)........  
  
Check back soon for the next chapter..... 


	5. Time Crisis

Resident Evil: The X-Virus  
Chapter 5 : Time Crisis  
Author : animaniac86  
E-mail : animaniac86@hotmail.com  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
In Chapter 4:  
Nemesis has finally found Jill and Carlos and the others. The reason why he  
chased them is because Jill and Carlos took/ stole some items from him when  
he fainted (Resident Evil Nemesis the game). So the chase is on. Running for  
their lives. They are then cornered on everyside no where to go.....  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Author's note:  
Okay, I do not have any much ideas left so I'm thinking my best on how to   
destroy the Nemesis when there's no way that any weapons could stop them.  
Help me!!! Review it!!!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
21st September 2001  
9.45 pm 45 minutes to nuclear destruction  
  
"What can we do? He might catch us again" Jill told the group  
"How should I know?" Carlos answered  
"I have no idea" Claire added  
"This is so terrible...stupid thing" Chris mumbles  
"What?"  
"This remote machine is useless. It's so cheap. It falls off so easiy"  
"Hey you found it in the sewer..."  
"Shut up and drive Chris!"  
  
40 minutes had past.....  
  
Nemesis is still searching for the four people in Old Yolk City as he knew   
that they couldn't run far because the place was surrounded.  
  
The military had already launched missles that are heading to all 3 of the  
cities and about to blow it up to smiterines...  
  
10 minutes later,  
the four people had escaped in a 4 miles radius of all the 3 cities but it  
was not far enough to keep clear from the nuclear so they ran on feet hoping  
they went farther.  
  
"My poor jeep.... I used up all my time sending entry forms for that   
competition and I have to leave it here just to be blown up by a nuclear  
bomb." Chris ran from the jeep as teardrops rooled down his cheeks  
"Comon' bro, we're in the middle of no where and you're still complaining.  
Besides, we're out of fuel.." Claire tried to make her brother forget about  
the jeep  
"Yeah we can get a new one" Jill tried to cheer him up  
"Where I came from, we used legs and bicycles to move about" Carlos added  
"Don't be a crybaby" Jill said  
"Look!!" Claire shouted as she pointed to the dark sky.  
"Oh no! It's the nuclear bomb!! Run for your lives" Chris shouted and continued  
running as the others followed behind.  
"Dang, we're too late"  
"Bro, what happened to your cute crybaby face?"  
"Shut up sis....."  
  
Back at Old Yolk City....  
  
Nemesis noticed the 3 objects heading towards him and ordered all of his flying  
minions to tear the missles apart as fast as they could.  
The beasts tried but they only dismantle 1 missle which is heading towards  
Old Yolk City but the other two destroyed Raccoon City and Chipmunk City  
with a dazzling, blinding light that blinds everthing that looks at it.  
The explosion shaped like a mushroom, destroying everything in its path.  
Some of the monsters were burnt to their death (I dunno how to say the undead  
being dead).  
Nemesis then smelled the presence of the humans and headed for New York City  
which is where they are going.  
  
A few minutes later, the smokes subsided from both cities and satelite was  
able to censor any living creatures in the area.  
  
In a secret military base....  
"Sir, 1 of our missles went offline and didn't hit the target but the other  
2 had destroyed almost one third of the monsters"  
"That's no good. There are still more moving and heading towards New York City.  
we have to stop them before they reach the city. If they do, with all the  
travelers, residents and people of New York City will be too much to handle  
and the world will meet its doom"  
"What can we do?"  
"I don't know"  
  
S.T.A.D.F. base.....  
"Ok, half of our army have failed because of those monsters. We canno do anything  
now but to pray that they will disappear into thin air without a trace and  
never to be seen and walk on earth again"  
"We're doomed right?"  
"Yu.....p"  
"Guess so"  
  
On the road to New York.....  
"I can see New York!" Jill cried  
"Me too!"  
"I can too"  
"If you can't you'd be blinded by those flashes" Carlos joked  
"I can just see two missles going to Raccoon and Chipmunk City but the one  
going to Old Yolk has been destroyed by the gasses that were realeased by  
the monsters" Claire said  
"Dang and I thought we were safe" said Carlos  
  
The four people kept on running as the monsters run towards them (Yup run...  
you usually see them walk but now they can run)...  
  
In New York, the whole city was shocked as they heard the news that the monsters  
are heading towards the city. Another city was in fear as the whole place is in  
chaos. People running for their lives not caring about other people. They  
just step on people that is blocking their way and pushing them on the floor  
not giving them a chance to escape from the monsters. The whole place is   
screaming with people, children who lost their parents cring helplessly,  
babies left around the ground and in the alleys waiting for their doom.   
Stray animals in the city sense the monsters that they too ran for their lives  
away from the city. Dogs, cats, rats, birds and other animals and pets ran  
away from the city. The whole place is in a traffic jam as alot of cars packed  
up the whole street with people running through the cars. Some families got  
out of the vehicle because the traffic isn't moving. It was a dreadful sight.  
  
That time, the four people saw the whole city in a mess and decided to go to  
Brooklyn.  
  
The monsters from behind, still running to the city closing in on them as the  
people run away as fast as they can away from the city hiding in the forest  
nearby hoping not to be noticed as the others ran to the nearby town seeking  
for shelter hoping too that the monsters won't find them. All they can do is  
pray........  
  
To be continued........  
I know this is quite short. But I need some Ideas so help me by reviewing this  
fan fiction with your ideas to help me. I really need some ideas. Help me.  
Thank You. 


	6. Goodbye Carlos

Resident Evil : The X-Virus  
Chapter 6 : Goodbye CARLOS  
Author : animaniac86  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:  
Ok, the title for this chapter seems sad(NOT!) and I want you Carlos fans to  
not get dissapointed when you read this story. Its the only thing I can do   
since I have no other ideas. So say goodbye to Carlos for this chapter.......  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Something wierd:  
Did you realize that there's something wierd bout' this fic? Here's a list:  
1) How the heck did Jill knows where Chris is or vise-versa.  
2) Jeep was fast at first but then became slow and small.  
3) What the heck is Carlos doing in an Old Yolk City?   
4) Chipmunk City is something like Raccoon City but the animals are different.  
5) Nuclear bomb. How could they survive that?  
6) Nemesis plays tag?!  
7) Nemesis gives the four people a chance to escape? How wierd...  
8) Work and Ker came from the word WORKER. I can't think of any names but I guess  
this will have to do.  
9) Why didn't the reporter ask everyone who is in the area of Raccoon City  
Run away? That person only asks one City at a time.  
10) How in the world could they fun more than 10 miles without stoping or  
saying "Huh.. *Pant* man I'm poofed"  
11) When they reached New York, they didn't stop by for a drink. They just  
kept on running(Good stamina).  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aren't you guys a bit tired?" Jill runs helplessly going to Brooklyn  
" I am " Carlos answered " I could go for a drink. A nice cold drink at the  
nightclub in Old Yold City."  
" Why can't you run?!" Chris tried to make Carlos keep on running " Stop thinking  
about resting and food and drinks. You're just making yourself tired and wanting  
to stop"  
" Yes.... " Claire added. But, in her mind she's thinking of food, a cold drink  
and a comfortable bed where she can lay down on.   
Jill still running looked at Carlos. He looked really weak and tired ready  
to blackout any second from now. Carlos tried cathing his breath but his throat  
is dry. He can't hardly breathe no more.  
" Carlos, are you Okay?" Jill asked Carlos. Worried(Strange ;P).  
  
Carlos then went to the ground. Jill then asked the rest to stop. Claire went   
to have a look and so did Chris. Chris checked his pulse. He is still alive. He  
just passed out that's all. Claire looked behind. She saw the Nemesis running  
for them at a high speed.  
" The Nemesis is coming we got to......" Claire's voice faded and then she  
fell on to the wet ground. There is a river near by.  
"Claire!! Are you ok?" shouted her worrying brother. He then carried Claire  
over his back and asked Jill to carry Carlos.  
" Okay!" she replied then reached down to pick Carlos up. When she was about to  
pick him up, the Nemesis stabbed Carlos with its sharp wings. It went right  
through his flesh and his bones. He then stabbed his head with his heavy leg.  
It went right through his skull (Ouch) and into the wet soil. Blood was all over  
the ground. Bleeding all the blood out. It was a dreadful sight.  
  
" No!!!!!" Jill shouted as she attemps to attack the Nemesis with her bare hands  
weaponless. When she was about to attack it, the Nemesis too gets ready to attack.  
Nemesis raised its wing out of Carlos and is about to stab it at Jill.  
Chris then came out of no where pushed Jill to the side sacrifying his life.  
" Bring Claire out of here..." Chris said as he removes a gun from his left shoe  
shooting aimlessly at the Nemesis while Jill finds time to carry Claire away.  
  
The Nemesis kept on stabbing Chris's body with with his legs and wings numerous  
of times but it shows no effect. Chris using all the energy he has kept on  
shooting at the Nemesis trying to weaken it as much as possible. Finally,  
Nemesis stabbed his heart. Then all 10 legs and wings stabbed him. He was  
finally dead. The Nemesis then sprayed an asidic liquid from his left hand to  
both Carlos and Chris. They then woke up in a few seconds and became zombies   
alike the Nemesis ( William Birkin related or Brad Vickers ). He then with  
Carlos and Chris ran towards Jill and the fainted Claire.  
  
Claire finally reached at Brooklyn after a few minutes (Now thats faster than  
the jeep that Chris got ). She's now searching for a medincine that can cure  
Claire and at the same time finding some water and food at the deserted town  
in a medical center. She then finally found some food supplies and food. She  
then run to the room where Claire is and poured some water over her. She then  
woke up asking where she is. Jill told her that she's in the medical center  
in Brooklyn. She then told her what happened. Claire then cried. Tears came down  
her cheeks as she heard what Jill said. Jill then followed. After crying, they  
ate the food and continue thinking of a plan. They tried thinking of putting  
a bomb in one of the human body waiting for the time and BOOM! out goes the  
Nemesis. But, they realize that they've got no bomb...  
  
Nemesis and the rest of the zombies then arrived at Brooklyn. The weather is  
getting darker being covered by clouds. The moon that used to lead the way  
is now covered and all the light is left is just the streetlights. The clouds  
collide and thunder and lightning echoed the whole place.  
  
All of the creatures went into every corner of each building searching for   
flesh.  
  
Inside the medical center, Claire and Jill are still thinking of a plan to  
destroy the Nemesis but no idea came out because all of it that they suggested  
before didn't work out. They then heard the thumping noises of the monsters  
searching for them. They are not armed and not ready.......  
  
What is going to happend to Claire and Jill? Will they become/ mutate into  
a zombie like what happen to Carlos and Chris? Review this story and I'll surely  
write fast. Next Chapter might be the last chapter.....  



	7. The Rain of Terror

Resident Evil : The X-Virus  
Chapter 7 : The rain of terror  
Author : animaniac86  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors note:  
Yup, this is it. The ending of this story but don't you forget to wait for  
my next fan fiction which is a sequel to this fan fic. It is called : Umbrella  
Strikes Back! Wait for it. And I'll hope you review this fanfic. Please so that  
it will give me some inspiration for the next fan fiction. Thanx  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Claire heard the noise coming outside slowly moving closer to the door which   
enters the room they are in now. Both of them hugging each other trying to  
reduce their fear. Sweat drops slowly flowing down their cheeks to their clothes  
wetting them and making them stink (Smells, not stink in that other meaning).  
  
The door knob then twisted slowly in slow motion as the door opens. A hand reached  
in the door then the foot both covered in blood. A person then came in. He wasn't  
a zombie but he intorduced himself to Jill and Claire.  
  
" I'm Superman!!.......Ok, so I'm not but I'm a S.T.A.D.F. member. I'm here to  
rescue you. Not!! Ha ha ha ha!! Found you at last!!" It then removes the skin   
and showed its ugly face to Jill and Claire. It was both Chris and Carlos in  
their mutated form! The two women have no where to go. They have no escape as more  
zombies walked in from the only door in the room. There are no windows or any  
holes which they can escape. All there is is just a phone beside them.  
It was their doom! Then, a lightning bolt flashes and struck the mutated   
form of Chris and Carlos which is combining theirself into one to be more   
powerful but they were killed.  
  
A tunderstorm then occured. Rain falls endlessly. Claire noticed that the   
rain is torturing the zombies and their skin is falling off slowly. The rest  
of the zombies have the same effect. When they're all melted, Claire reached  
for the phone and called up the military about the monsters weakness. They  
then sent helicopters which hold up gallons of water, firetrucks and other  
water carrying automobiles.  
  
From outside the medical center, they saw dead bodies of zombies with their  
clothes and bones are the only thing left. Their flesh are all melted to blood  
and it's absorbed into the ground. In the streets, the blood flows into the   
sewers. In the middle of the street, they can see the Nemesis with flashing  
background caused by the lightning which is then followed by the horrifying   
sounds of the thunder bursting. The Nemesis was screaming in its hollow voice  
and then, he saw Jill and Claire. It then ran towards them with its wings and  
left arm ready to spray the deadly desease to them. When he was about to reach  
them, a few hundred gallons of water fell on the Nemesis causing it to its  
doom. Jill and Claire looked above in the skys. A whole group of helicopters  
releasing the waters from above while firetrucks and fireman run inside buildings  
to exterminate the monsters that are hiding in it.  
  
A few hours later, the whole place was covered with the remainings of the   
monsters. All thats left of the Nemesis is just....just.... well, I can't   
see anything since its too dark. I guess there is nothing. At that time,  
Jill and Claire passed out and were then transfered to the Raccoon Managing  
Building in Home Sweet City.  
  
When they woke up, they were in a hospital and the doctors there are checking  
their bodies for anything left of the virus so that it will not spread. There  
seem to be nothing so they were able to leave the hospital.  
  
After a few days, they went back to the place where it all happened, Raccoon  
City at Umbrella's Factory. All that is left of the place is just rubble. Nothing  
is left alive. The nuclear bomb has destroyed everything.  
  
They then moved to Chipmunk City. Jill then looked around for something.  
Claire asked " What are you looking for? "  
Jill replied " My luggage bags. I think they're still around here. "  
  
THE END  
  
Watch out for my next Resident Evil fan fiction which is a sequel to this  
story : Umbrella Strikes Back! 


End file.
